Home
by Rebelwithaheart
Summary: The Angel of Destiny offered the Charmed Ones the chance to become mortal again, they accepted.They are now living perfectly normal lives, however there’s just one problem they haven’t seen Paige in 8 years. When someone interferes, will they be reunited?
1. To begin again

**Disclaimer: **_Unfortunately I don't own Charmed or any characters you recognize. _

**Warning: **_I have meddled with some of the event's that took place in the show. In this story Phoebe was (and still is) with Coop when Paige left. Paige met Kyle Brody in L.A._

**Summary: **_When the Angel of Destiny offered the Charmed Ones the chance to become mortal again, they accepted. They are now living perfectly normal lives, however there's just one problem……they haven't seen Paige in 8 years. Having her sister's outvote her on the decision, she was forced to reassess her life and what she wants from it. Deciding she needed time away from her sisters and their now magic–less way of life, she left for L.A and hasn't been seen since. But when someone interferes, will the Halliwell sister's finally be reunited?_

Snapping the suitcase shut seemed symbolically fitting for the occasion. She was about to close the door on a part of her life, that had been both amazing and tiring. Hopefully the ending of an era meant the beginning of a new one. Letting her gaze roam wearily over her now empty bedroom, Paige sighed and allowed the events of the past few day's catch up with her.

Ever since she had been outvoted on whether to leave their magical duties behind, Paige had immersed herself in a life outside the manor. She could now proudly say that she knew every path through Golden Gate Park. Her feet seemed to know exactly where she wanted to go, leading her down the winding paths and through the thick shade of the forest trees. There was one place she always ended up at though. Prue's grave. The disillusionment that her eldest sister was present had an oddly comforting feel about it.

When she did return to the manor, Paige found herself at a loss. She avoided the worried glances Piper sent her and ignored the concerned smiles and questions thrown at her by Phoebe. At first she had given excuses as to why she didn't want to eat with them, now she didn't even bother. She didn't even say anything, when Piper would slip into the room after supper and place a food laden plate on her desk. She just turned her back and pretended to sleep.

She wasn't trying to be ignorant; she just didn't know what to say. It felt as though, now their magic had been taken away so had their bond as sisters. The emotions that had assaulted her when they had first entered her life, resurfaced. The inferiority complex had returned. She didn't know how to act around them anymore.

It was the power of three that had given Paige that sense of a bond with her sisters. Now that magic was gone, so was the connection. She felt as though a barrier had been built between them; her on one side and Piper and Phoebe on the other. And as hard as her sisters fought, Paige's barrier didn't even crack.

Shaking herself rid of the thoughts that had tormented her for the past few days, Paige gathered the belongings she had packed and carefully brought them through the manor before packing them into her car. After three trips she was finished, but just as she as went to open the door she faltered.

Paige allowed her feet to carry her up the familiar steps of the manor and into the kitchen, once there she reached for the notepad that sat idly on the kitchen table. She scribbled quickly and placed it in the middle, where it would inevitably be found.

Taking one last glance around, she hurried from the kitchen. Her determined strides came to a halt as reached the hall, the photos scattered across the walls and tables catching her eye. One picture in particular had caught her attention.

A dry choking laugh escaped her, at the irony. It was of the three of them, just after Wyatt had been born. The infant was swaddled in blankets, Piper cradling him against her chest. All three of them were watching him in awe, their arms wrapped around each other, in a comforting sisterly gesture that seemed foreign to her now.

Brushing at the tears that had started to form, Paige allowed her full red lips to curve into a bittersweet smile. Slowly she turned and took one last momentary look at what had come to be her home.

Stepping out into the cold night air, she turned and closed the door softly behind her, muttering the words that she had scribbled on the note in the kitchen.

"Love you"

* * *

**L.A  
**

_Eight years later……_

"Warren, don't hit your sister"

"But mom, Sinead..."

"I don't care what Sinead did"

The six year old sighed dramatically before resting his head on his arms on the kitchen table. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his twin grinning, her sparkling blue eyes awash in triumph at his scolding. Catching his attention she stuck her tongue out at him, just as her mother turned back towards the table.

"Put that tongue away missus"

Nudging her daughter away from the table she pushed her in the direction of the stairs.

"Go tell daddy it's time for dinner"

Without hesitation the child raced up the stairs in search of her father. Paige turned back to her eldest son, who was still at the table pouting. Rolling her eyes she knelt in front of him and took his face in her hands.

"You know, you're not as cute when you sulk"

Kissing every part of his face she could reach, she smiled when he erupted in childish giggles. Lifting him up off the chair, she placed him on the ground, ruffling his mop of dark hair as she pushed him towards the stairs after his sister.

"Go get Keira; she's in her room playing"

Once he had gone, she approached the playpen that sat in the corner, away from the dangers that a kitchen held. Her dark healthy curls bounced about her shoulders as reached down and lifted her youngest out. Not best pleased at being taken away from his toys, the child wailed until his mother reached in to get the worn in teddy bear that he was longing for.

The two year old took the toy gratefully, swinging it through the air, once she had placed him safely in his high chair. Taking a step back she watched him, a soft smile gracing her delicate features.

With his sparkling blue eyes, soft dark hair and dimples, Aiden James Brody was the spitting image of his father. An easy going child, he was easy to entertain and please most of the time. Kyle insisted the young boy was just like his own father, whom he had been named after.

Keira Penelope Brody however was the miniature version of herself. With her bouncing chocolate curls, and luscious brown eyes, she had no trouble charming a person, especially her father. Her never-ending enthusiasm and optimism at the tender age of four, was something to behold.

Sinead Patricia Brody was their eldest daughter. The six year old was a perfect mixture of both parents. She had her father's china blue eyes, dimples and her mother's dark curls. Her stubborn nature and endless energy had definitely been inherited from her mother.

Warren Michael Brody was the eldest twin by three minutes and loved acting the big brother. Protecting his younger siblings seemed to be his main priority, unless it was him irritating them that is. His stubborn and defiant nature often caused him trouble, especially when his mischievous streak came out.

Sighing in content, she stroked Aiden's soft hair before turning back to the stove.

* * *

Rubbing at his eyes tenderly, Kyle sorted through the pile of envelopes that resided in his hands. On all eight of the letters, was the same address scribbled in a familiar handwriting. At the very bottom of the heap was a photo. It was faded slightly, and he instantly recognized the woman on the far left as his wife. The other two had to be her sisters. 

Though, he knew of her sisters and what had happened for her to leave them behind and start a new life, Paige was very evasive when he inquired about them. At first the very idea of magic, had just confused him, and as Paige continued to insist upon it he had considered getting her a shrink.

After a few arguments, and a break up though, he had taken her word for it and accepted it as part of who she was. Though he believed his wife and trusted her completely, he still remained skeptical.

As he allowed the pads of his thumb to glide gently over the unopened letter, he wondered why it was that they had never been sent to their intended destination. He never considered his wife of being scared of anything, least of all sending a letter to her estranged sisters.

He prided himself on knowing his wife better than she knew herself and he could tell that she missed them. As much as she avoided his questions about them and ignored his curiosity, he could tell that a part of her wanted to see them, be a part of their lives again. But he also knew what a stubborn and strong minded woman she was.

"Daddy"

The calling of his daughter broke him out of his thoughts, and he returned them to their original hiding place, in an old shoebox. Just as Sinead entered he managed to stuff it into the back of the wardrobe, reminding himself to return it to the attic later.

"There you are!"

The young girl launched herself into his arms and he caught her easily, resting her on a hip.

"Mommy says dinners ready"

He was just about to respond when he was cut off by the shrill ring of his cell phone. Kissing her temple softly before setting her on the ground he motioned for her to carry on down the stairs.

"Hello"

* * *

"No"

"Paige…"

"I said no Kyle"

Reaching out he took his wife by the wrist and turned her to face him. Her soulful eyes were awash in anxiety and he felt himself soften. He allowed her wrist to fall from his hand, and instead rested them on her hips. Aiden had just been put to bed, and the older children were currently in the living room, with the latest Disney film.

"It will only be for a few day's"

"Kyle…"

"San Francisco is a big place" he paused to brush a stray curl behind her ear "What's the chance that you'll bump into them?"

She sighed and glanced away from him, but he turned her face towards him and locked eyes with her.

"The kid's are off school, I'm only going to _one_ conference, so we can spend the rest of the time together"

Seeing him look at her with wide eyes, and pouted lips she sighed. So that's where the kids learnt it. A few days away did sound good, but there was always the chance that she would run into them. As they say, what can go wrong will go wrong, and when you have Halliwell blood, it's definitely the truth.

"Okay…"

He smiled broadly before claiming her lips with his own. Their tongues glided over one another, in a dance that had long ago become familiar. Pulling away they rested their foreheads together gently. Paige placed a short kiss to his lips before turning and heading into the living room.

Once gone Kyle reached into the pocket of his jeans, and pulled out an envelope. Gazing down at the address scribbled across the front for a moment, he glanced back up at where his wife's retreating form.

"Prescott Street, here I come"


	2. Every Day

**First of all I'm soooooooooooooooo sorry that it's taken me this long to update, but I've had exams for the past few weeks, so it's been hectic. Hopefully now that their over (until June) updates should be more regular. Once again; SORRY!**

**Warning; **_When the Angel of Destiny offered them mortality, it was given to the Charmed Ones and Wyatt NOT Leo and Coop. So in this story, both men still carry out their magical duties. Leo still has charges to advise and heal and Coop still has love to spread._

_I did actually realise my mistake about Paige being half whitelighter, and therefore still being able to orb. Unfortunately it wasn't until after I published the story :s (talk about dopey). So if no-one has any objections I'm just going to go along with the idea that Paige's whitelighter powers and status was taken away along with her other powers. Please let me know if you don't agree. _

_Thank you all sooooooooooooooooo much for taking the time to read and an extra BIG thank you to all those that reviewed. Your encouragement, has definitely given me the motivation I need to continue. _

_I hope you enjoy this chapter, and please don't forget to review!_

_Love you all……_

**San Francisco**

The torrent of rain had yet to cease and was still falling when the bleak morning dawned. The incessant pounding against the window, roused Piper from her slumber. Unwilling to awake completely and face the day ahead, she delved further into the warmth and comfort that was Leo's embrace.

Coming to the reluctant realization that sleep would not be returning to her, she turned onto her back and allowed her luscious brown eyes to survey the less than captivating ceiling. As the fog of sleep cleared, the worries and thoughts that had been subsided by sleep began to gnaw at her once again.

So far her expectations of a normal life had yet to be met. Dealing with a teething child and worrying about her baby sister, was proving to be very time consuming.

To know that her own wants and dreams had inadvertently caused Paige distress was disconcerting. She had tried to reason with herself, only to have each thought contradict the one before it. As cliché as it sounded, it was almost as if her conscience was speaking to her, plaguing her with the guilt she felt at having played such a part in her sisters anguish.

Something needed to be done. It wasn't just the guilt that brought her to this conclusion. It was the uneaten meals, the permanent frowns and the troubled sadness that clouded Paige's once soulful chocolate eyes. It made Piper uneasy. The vibrant and life loving, little sister that she had come to love and cherish had disappeared. And her replacement was nothing like the original.

She hadn't been the only one to notice either. Phoebe's own worries were becoming apparent with each passing day. The worried glances she shared with her younger sister were becoming more frequent, and Phoebe, had on several occasions expressed her concerns and mounting guilt at the predicament their baby sister was in.

Every morning Paige would awake before the rest of the sleeping manor, and just as Piper would take her last step down the stairs, the front door would shut with a resounding click. She no longer exuded the spark and life, which had once made her the charming and lively person she once was.

Although their own magic had been taken from them, neither Leo nor Coop's had. They both still had destinies to fulfill. Although this time round, the elder's had agreed to reducing Leo's amount of charges, something that had pleasantly surprised his wife. Just as the sister's were, both men were worried about their friend, as they too barely recognized the recluse that she had made herself.

Sighing loudly, Piper rubbed wearily at the slight headache that had already started to form. Flinging the duvet back, she released herself from Leo's embrace and padded next door. Peeking her dark head around the door, she found Wyatt wide awake, his eyes surveying the world around him with an innocent sense of awe.

Unable to stop the smile that formed on her lips at the sight of him, she reached into the crib and pulled him into her. Settling him securely on a hip, she continued on down the hall, all the while talking away to the young child.

"Let's check on Aunt Paige shall we?"

Looking up at his mother, Wyatt babbled back as though trying to answer his mother. Kissing him softly on the forehead, she carried on down to their destination. As had become a habit in the past few days, she pushed open Paige's door, and was not surprised to find the bed empty, just as it had every other time in the past week.

Piper was however, surprised to find the normally welcoming bedroom, lacking in the personal items, which had once covered her sister's room. Narrowing her eye's Piper stepped further into the room, her confusion and anxiety at the situation rising. With a sweeping glance she gathered that all of the photographs that had littered the walls, and every surface were now gone, as was the painting supplies that had once resided in a corner.

Piper pulled Wyatt tighter to her, as though trying to draw comfort from his small frame. Hoping that every thought and fear racing through her was wrong, she approached the large wardrobe before her. Flinging the door open, she let out a small wail of desperation, at the sight before her. Empty. Everything was gone.

"No…Oh God"

Her hysteria building Piper raced from the room, swinging open each door she passed, once again crying out in anxiety when the desired person was not found. On her hip, Wyatt gave a wail of protest at the sudden activity. Taking the time, to comfort the young child, her soothing words and footsteps came to a halt, at the sound of the running shower. Hoping against hope, she began pounding against the door frantically. Hearing several curses, Piper knew before the door even opened, that it wasn't the one person she wanted.

"Piper, what the -"

Growling in a mixture of annoyance and distress at the confused face before her, Piper spun on her heel and headed towards the stairs, her steps urgent. Coop watched his soon to be sister in law rush down the stairs, and his confusion melted into concern.

"Coop, what's with all the noise?"

The cupid turned to the familiar voice, to find Phoebe emerging from their bedroom, her dark hair tousled and eyes alert. Worry lined her face and concern clouded her eyes, as she awaited his response.

"I'm not sure; I think there's something wrong with Piper"

Without a word she raced down the stairs, and his curiosity and anxiety getting the better of him he followed, clutching tightly at the towel wrapped around him. When he reached the bottom the stairs, he found his fiancé trying to calm down a frantic Piper enough to get a coherent sentence out of her. The eldest Halliwell sister was racing from room to room, hysterically calling out her baby sister's name.

"Piper, calm down, shouting is not going to help"

Catching her sisters by the shoulders, she pulled her to a halt in front of her and searched her eyes, for the calm and collected sister that she usually was. Wyatt was now crying loudly, obviously upset at the situation, his eyes streaming with tears. Though her words were barely above a whisper, Phoebe heard them loud and clear.

"She's gone"

* * *

_Eight years later……_

Just as it had all those years ago, the morning had dawned bleak and dreary, the falling rain never ceasing. By mid-day the Halliwell children had become restless and had resorted to having pillow fights, ignoring the gentle scolding their mothers gave.

Six year old Christopher Perry Halliwell was the perfect mixture, of his parents. His dark hair was tousled and he laughed freely as he dodged the large pillow thrown at him by his cousin. His turquoise eyes were identical to those of his father, and just as Leo's did, they revealed clearly the emotions he was feeling at the time.

"Prue, sweetie you okay?"

The four year old looked up at her aunt Phoebe with a wide grin, obviously undisturbed by her gentle fall to the ground. With every passing day Prudence Melinda resembled her mother more and more. Something that gave her an advantage when charming her father. Phoebe laughed at her niece's stubborn streak as she pulled herself up and launched back into the game.

Her gaze fell onto her two eldest girls, each of whom were teaming up against their cousin Chris. Melinda Paige had somehow inherited the same soulful chocolate eyes that her Aunt Paige had. Phoebe found the irony bittersweet. Melly's long chestnut hair was pulled into loose pigtails, and swung each time, she aimed for her cousin

Emily Piper Halliwell was the female version of her father. Her hazel eyes held the same persevering compassion that her father's did and her raven hair hung in loose waves about her shoulders. Phoebes youngest was sat in her lap, laughing at the activity in front of him. The two year old bounced excitedly, clapping his small chubby hands together as she did so. His dark brown hair swept into his eyes, but revealed enough of his luscious brown orbs, to captivate his mother. Noah Caleb, though the youngest, was at times the noisiest.

Piper had left the room, awhile ago in search of her eldest. Wyatt had retreated from the room, the game he had been playing losing his attention. He had gone in search of something new to do, leaving his siblings and cousins to continue the game that he had started.

Not long after leaving he found himself settled into the comfort of his parent's large bed, a photo album he had found on the bedside spread across his legs. Carefully he peeled back each page, taking his time to survey the pictures before him.

"Hey sweetie"

He raised his blonde head to find his mother leaning against the doorframe, a gentle smile on her face. He gave her a grin and motioned for her to sit next to him. Complying to her sons wishes Piper settled down beside him, wrapping one arm round his shoulders, the other tugging the photo album, so it rested between them.

After a few comfortable minutes, the eight and a half year old looked up at his mother curiously.

"Do you miss her?"

She didn't respond instead she opted to tuck a strand of blonde hair behind his ear. Kissing his hair softly she turned back to the photo album before them. Gazing back up form the glossy confines of the photo was Paige. It had been taken when Phoebe had gone through her phase of trying to capture everything on film. Their sister's eyes were mid way through a typical Paige eye-roll, and an amused smile played on her full red lips. Not expecting his mother to speak, Wyatt's eyes darted up to her when she did so.

"You're named after her, you know"

"I am?"

"Yep, you and Melinda"

His small button nose scrunched in confusion at his mother's statement.

"But my name's not Paige"

Piper chuckled lightly and ruffled his hair.

"No, your middle name silly"

"But that's not Paige either, it's Matthew"

Piper grinned at his obvious confusion. Children's innocence was so endearing.

"That was her last name and when you were born your father and I gave that name to you"

His face dawned in realization and both sets of eyes returned to the photo before them. After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Wyatt looked back up at his mother.

"You never answered my question?"

Piper pulled her son to her in a tight hug, and pulled away slightly after a minute or so. Locking her eyes with those of her son, Piper answered softly yet firmly.

"Yes sweetie, I do. Every day"


	3. What Magic gave her

**Sorry for the slow update, but I'm quite busy at the moment. Unfortunately I'm also getting a lot lazier as well, so that isn't helping matters. But here it is and I hope you enjoy it. Please leave a review on the way out, your comments are greatly appreciated.**

**P.S: **_As I noted in the last chapter, I did forget about Paige's white lighter status. As some of you, weren't very keen on the idea of these being taken away along with her Wiccan abilities, I have tried to find a solution, the only decent one being that; soon after leaving Paige realized that her ability to orb and sense those close to her, had remained. However she chose to ignore them, and shun her white lighter ways._

_Please let me know if any of you have a problem/query about this idea._

_Much love………_

Paige leant leisurely against the door frame, her luscious eyes wandering over the vibrant green of the garden before her. The sun was shining with a vengeance, an apology for the bleak and dreary days that had come before it. It was only quarter past seven and yet she had already showered and changed. The kids and Kyle were still sleeping, their slumber full of joyful dreams and ideas. Usually she would still be in bed, wrapped securely in the strong embrace of her husband's arms. But she wasn't tired, the three hours sleep she did get, and her nervous energy making the necessity elusive to her.

She'd tried on numerous occasions to drift off, but it was no use. Every time, her heavy eyes fell closed, images would wander into her mind, various parts of her life replaying; meeting her sister's for the first time, the first embrace of her birth mother, her first demon vanquish. If she concentrated hard enough, she could still feel the rush of adrenaline that had coursed through her, as he had erupted into screaming flames. She could still recall the hesitant but praising look that had flashed through Pipers dark eyes, and the beaming smile that had graced Phoebe's face. She had always cherished that image and it had always been the most prominent and clearest of them.

Pushing away from the door with a heavy sigh, she wandered through the house, glancing briefly at the small array of suitcases that lined the hall. In just five hours, she would be boarding a flight that would be bringing her back to a place she had longed, yet feared to return to for eight years. Paige brushed her dark curls away from her face, and found herself stood outside the room of her eldest son. His door was slightly ajar, and she slipped in, careful not to be too loud.

Tentatively she perched on the edge of his bed, her adoring gaze wandering over his sleeping form. Bringing a slim hand up, she reached out and brushed back his sweeping of dark curls. His button nose scrunched slightly, and she was certain he would awake. When he didn't, she felt strangely disappointed. She suddenly had a strange yearning for him to open his eyes and to see the dark swirls of chocolate that filled them. He had his Aunt Piper's eyes, her own being just a tad lighter, than those of her son and eldest living sister. In a stark contrast to her own creamy skin, Warren had inherited his Aunt Phoebe's tan complexion. The irony was not lost on her.

For a six year old, he was strangely sensitive to those around him. Whenever his mother retreated into a world of thoughts and 'what ifs', he would sense her melancholy mood. On more than one occasion he had simply climbed into her lap, and curled into her, his small arms, offering the great comfort, only a child's innocence could.

Once again her mind wandered away, and she found herself picturing an image that she had never seen. A young boy, his blonde hair sweeping into the soft brown of his eyes. His dimples came into play, as a wide grin spread across his angelic features. Wyatt. He had only been a baby, when she had left. She missed him desperately, almost as much as she did her sisters. Her first nephew. So full of innocent mischievousness at such a young age. She wondered – and not for the first time – if she now had any, more nephews or nieces. She had no doubt that she did. Both Piper and Phoebe's desires, for a family of their own had always been clear.

Pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, Paige sighed lightly and left the room, careful not to wake him. After checking in on her other sleeping angels, she found herself back in her own bedroom.

Kyle was still sleeping, his face conveying the peacefulness that only sleep could bring. The cream bedcovers were strewn across his waist, revealing a toned abdomen and a firm, strong chest. Sitting on the edge of the bed at an angle, she observed his face, letting her eyes roam over his handsome features. His mouth was open slightly, and his hair was tousled.

They had met not long after her arrival in L.A, and instantly there had been a connection. Their friendship had quickly turned into something more, both igniting a passion and emotion in the other, which had once been foreign to them both. Her honesty about her past and who she used to, had scared him a little, but at the same time, he had respected that she had been truthful with him. Though at first, he had been reluctant to admit his feelings, his own childhood issues resurfacing, when he realized just how much he felt for her. An upbringing in foster care had not been easy on him and he had learnt early on, how to keep his emotions hidden from those around him. She had broken through the walls he had built, and he had helped restore her faith in trusting the ones she loved. Thus 8 years and four kids later, they were still happily married.

She felt him stir beside her, and she watched as his eyes fluttered open. They immediately locked with her own and he gave her a gentle smile.

"Hey beautiful"

A soft smile spread across her full, red lips as he reached out and took her hand in his own, entangling their fingers together. Bringing them to his lips, he pressed a tender kiss to each individual finger.

"Hey"

"You're up early"

Paige merely nodded in response, as he pushed himself into a sitting position, resting back against the headboard. Just as she had done to him mere moments before, he studied her face. She avoided his eyes, studying their entangled hands. However she knew it was no use, he didn't need to look into her eyes, to tell what she was feeling. He just knew.

"You're nervous"

It was a statement, rather than a question, and although he was close, he wasn't completely correct. She did nothing but shrug in response, causing his brow to furrow in worry.

"Paige…"

She ripped her hand from its embrace with his own, and stood abruptly.

"I'll go start breakfast"

She rushed towards the door, but before she could leave, he had already reached her. Turning her by the elbow, to face him, he let his hand slip down to her wrist, still keeping a hold on her. He pushed the door slightly, so as not to disturb the kids, before turning back to her, and forcing her luscious brown eyes to meet his. They were glazed over, and he could see clearly the tears that were threatening to spill.

"Paige, talk to me"

His voice was soft and pleading, and when she spoke her voice was just a trembling whisper.

"I'm scared"

She had finally admitted it. Ever since Kyle had convinced her to go to San Francisco, her mind had been fogged with insecurities and worries. She hadn't been able to decipher what they meant until now. She was terrified. If she did happen to see them, then how would they react? Would the same resentment Piper had felt for her, when they first met, return? Would Phoebe welcome her with open arms, as she had done the first time? Would the same insecurities and hurt haunt her again?

"Of what?"

The tears began to fall, trailing gently down the soft curves of her cheeks. Instinctively he reached up, and brushed them away with the pad of his thumb. When her eyes met his again, his heart ached and he pulled her closer to himself, entangling their hands together.

"Rejection"

"Baby……"

He pulled her completely against him this time, pressing a kiss to the soft curls that adorned her head. Her own was buried into his chest, mumbling incoherently. Eventually he pulled back gently, but only far enough to allow their eyes to meet.

"What if they don't want me?"

"Paige, you're the most amazing-"

"No, Kyle you don't understand"

She pulled away from him but kept their hands entwined.

"I left them! After everything that happened to us, everything we went through, I turned my back on them"

"You had your reasons Paige"

"And they had theirs"

She pulled away completely then, turning away, she sat herself on the edge of the bed before speaking again.

"Magic took so much away from them Kyle……Prue, grams, their mother-"

"She was your mother as well"

Paige ignored his statement, and carried on speaking.

"All magic did was take from them. They deserved a life free from the hardships that magic brought"

"And so did you"

Kyle knelt before her, once again taking her hands in his.

"But I wanted magic! Sure it took from me, prevented me from leading a normal life, but it also gave"

"What did it give?"

She raised her head slowly, causing her soft chocolate curls to swing slightly. Unshed tears still threatened her eyes, as she raised them to meet his sympathetic, soft blue ones.

"Them. Magic gave me my sisters"

They stayed that way for a few moments, their unwavering gazes locked together. Absentmindedly, his thumb traced small circles on her hand, the simple affectionate gesture, soothing her raging emotions.

"You can't pretend they don't exist, Paige"

She let out a long sigh, having finally pushed back the tears that had threatened to fall once more.

"I know" She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his before continuing. "But I can't bring myself to feel that way again, Kyle. It hurts too much"

"Okay"

She offered him a weak smile, which he returned. He stood up, pulling her into his embrace. Paige didn't hesitate and immediately buried her face into the crook of his neck. With his arms wrapped securely around her, the maelstrom of emotions within her calmed and she allowed him to hold her. They stood that way for a good while, her listening to the soothing beat of his heart and he pressing delicate kisses to her curls.

The bedroom door swung open, and Keira came racing in, a blur of bouncing curls and pink pajamas. She ran straight to the large double bed, and scrambled up. Her dark hair was tousled, the pigtails she had worn to bed now barely discernable. With a wide grin identical to that of her mothers, she began to bounce enthusiastically, all the while stating one thing.

"Pancakes!"

Before Paige, could do anything, but let out a light chuckle, Sinead had appeared at the doorway, rubbing tenderly at her eyes. Just as her sisters' was, her hair was a tangle of tousled curls. The sky blue pajama set she wore trailed onto the floor slightly and one sleeve was rolled up. Her awakening was starkly different to that of her sister's and her energetic nature would not come into play until breakfast had been eaten. She was much like her mother in that respect.

"Mornin"

Unable to resist the adorable sight of her pajama clad daughter, Paige pushed her previous worries and concerns to the back of her mind. She scooped the child into her arms, resting her on a hip and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"Morning, baby"

Keira, who was now resting in her fathers arms, erupted into giggles.

"Silly mommy, Nadey's not a baby, Aiden is!"

Kyle gave her a proud grin, and Paige just rolled her eyes at her four year olds logic.

"How bout breakfast?"

At the mention of food, Keira started squirming in her father's embrace. One her feet hit the floor; she was racing away, her enthusiastic shouts of 'Pancakes' echoing.

"Don't run down the stairs!"

Having called out her warning, she turned to Kyle and placed a still sleepy Sinead in his arms.

"Make sure, she doesn't decide to bathe the dog in flour again"

She gave him a chaste kiss, and left the room, heading towards where the boy's still slept. Two pairs of identical blue eyes followed her retreating form, one with sleepy curiosity and the other with hesitant determination.

Leaving the room, with his daughter still in his muscular arms, Kyle mulled over his idea. Paige missed her sisters and although she was scared, he knew that she longed for them to be a part of her life again. Well, he thought, if she loved them as much as he was certain she did, then the pain might just be worth what he was planning on doing.


	4. Returning

**Hey all, here's the next chapter, hope you all like it, don't forget to leave a review!**

**Much love…………**

Having finally allowed her emotions to get the better of her, Paige had pushed her insecurities and worries to the back of her mind and was now determined that their trip would be an enjoyable one. However the kid's energetic enthusiasm about their first plane ride kept her busy for most of the morning.

It had taken her half an hour to convince Aiden that he didn't want to spend the day in his Spiderman pajamas, and so a lot of chasing and a few tears had ensued. Having finally managed to wrestle him into a pair of jeans, a sky blue t-shirt, a navy zip up jacket and his worn-in grey converse, she had settled him at the table with his toy cars.

Upon entering the kitchen, Paige was surprised to find that her youngest son was still sat at the table and had not gone looking for an 'adventure'. Warren, being the mommy's boy that he was, had taken it upon himself to entertain his baby brother and was now sat opposite him, rolling the toy cars across the table in an exuberant manner.

She let a grateful smile spread across her lips, before casting her eyes around the kitchen, looking for anything she might have missed. Pleased to see that everything was as it should be before they left, she turned to all out to her husband but before a word could pass her lips, Keira came racing in. She had insisted on dressing herself, resulting in a back to front t-shirt and a head of tousled curls. She came to a halt before her mother and began to jump up and down repeatedly.

"I is ready now mommy, can we go gets on the plane?"

"We have to wait for the cab to get here first sweetie"

Paige sat herself in an empty chair and gestured to her daughter.

"C'mere, while mommy fixes your hair"

As she always did, she approached her mother with the utmost enthusiasm, by skipping across the kitchen. Paige smirked at her daughter, before reaching down and righting her pink t-shirt. Taking out a brush from her near by handbag, she settled Keira between her legs, and began brushing her soft dark curls.

"Why is we going on a plane?"

"Because daddy needs to, for his work"

"Is daddy going to drive the plane?"

Paige's face broke into a grin.

"No sweetie, the pilot is"

"Why can't daddy?"

"Because your daddy doesn't know how to"

"Daddy doesn't know how to do what?"

At the sound of her husband's voice, Paige looked up to find him leaning against the doorframe, a small smile playing on his lips and one eyebrow raised in question. He was in his usual casual attire of low rise jeans and a white t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest. Happy that her mother had finished brushing her hair, Keira rushed forward into her father's arms.

"Mommy, says you can't drive the plane"

"Did she!"

He grinned at his wife, who only rolled her eyes in response.

"Yep"

"Well, you know what…"

Leaning forward he whispered into his daughters ear. Whatever he said, Keira obviously disagreed with, because before he could finished she had pulled away slightly, shaking her head with as much seriousness as the four year old could muster.

"No! Mommy doesn't lie, she's a good girl!"

Chuckling Kyle turned to his wife, only to find that she had not seen the interaction and instead had turned away, and was needlessly fiddling with the kitchen appliances dotted around the kitchen.

Placing his youngest daughter on the floor he nudged her in the direction of the stairs.

"Why don't you go get Sinead, hmm?"

"Okay!"

Her dark curls bouncing, Keira skipped off in search of her older sister. Kyle turned to his eldest son, and ruffled his mop of dark curls, causing them to sweep into his eyes.

"Warren, buddy why don't you and Aiden go feed the fish, before we leave"

The six year olds face broke out into a dimpled grin, identical to his father's at the suggestion. He nodded enthusiastically, sweeping his curls out of his deep chocolate orbs before reaching for his baby brother's hand. Pulling the two year old towards the living room, he babbled excitedly.

"C'mon Aiden, lets go feed Nemo and Dory"

Once both boys had left the kitchen, Kyle turned towards his wife. She had her back to him and was stood in front of the marble counter, her gaze focused on the back yard. He approached her slowly and wrapped his muscular arms around her waist, from behind. He held her tightly against him, her back pressing against his chest. Leaning down, he rested his chin on her delicate shoulder.

"You okay?"

She let a small smile pass across her lips, before answering.

"I've been better"

He nodded slightly and pressed a kiss against her soft cheek. He let out a small nervous cough and shifted slightly from one foot to the other. Curious to her husband's behavior, Paige turned in his arms so she was now leant against the counter, his hand resting on her hips. When he raised his eyes to meet hers, his expression was laced with seriousness and although it was barely there, she could hear the reluctance in his voice, when he spoke.

"If you want, I can send Adams instead, it's about time he had to sit through one of those dull meetings"

Their eyes still locked intensely, Paige considered his offer. She was very tempted by the suggestion, and longed for the relief that she knew would come if she accepted. She also knew, that her relief would be short lived, because one way or another, she would have to face the reality. Whether it would be in a few months, or a few years her past would come back to her, whether she wanted it to or not. And what confused her even more, was the part of her that did want it to come back. She wanted to see her sisters again. This one desire had been the most terrifying of all.

"No…"

She was surprised at how steady her voice was, and encouraged she carried on.

"I think a little vacation would be good"

Kyle's face broke out into a dimpled grin and he placed a chaste kiss to her lips.

"Anyway, San Francisco is a big place, what are the chances of bumping into them?"

She spoke more to herself to than him, and it was more for reassurance than anything. When she looked up from their entwined hands, she saw something flash across his face, but as quickly as it had come, it had gone again.

"You sure?"

Slowly she nodded her head and offered him a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm sure"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Keira's enthusiasm for her first plane ride disappeared completely as soon as it took off. She had clutched at her fathers arm and desperately tried to climb into his lap for the comfort she knew he would give. However, her safety belt was restraining her and, she had to settle with burying her face into his arm. Once the pilot had deemed it safe for the passengers to unbuckle their belts, she had scrambled into his arms and remained there for the majority of the journey.

However, her baby brother had thoroughly enjoyed the experience and spent the whole journey excitedly babbling away. Much to the chagrin of the people sat in front, he had refused to sit still and they had asked on several occasions that Paige do something about it. To Kyle's' amusement, all the grumpy woman had received was a icy glare and a sarcastic remark, courtesy of his wife.

Sooner than she expected Paige had found herself sat in the cab, a sleeping Keira on her lap, her face nestled into the crook of her neck. It was only 1 o'clock but the four year olds tears and distress had tired her out.

Paige's dark eyes gazed out the window, just a sheet of glass separating her from a place she recognized from her vivid memories. Eight years had felt like no time at all, but as her eyes roamed over the scenery that passed by, she realized that it was enough for everything to change. And it had. She felt Kyle rest a hand on her shoulder, and offered him a weak smile in response.

In less than 30 minutes they had pulled up outside their hotel for the week, and in another 15 were exploring the rooms given to them, courtesy of the L.A police department. After settling Keira into her bed, and the remaining three kids with a few toys, Kyle turned to his wife an apology on the verge of leaving his mouth. Rolling her eyes, Paige stopped him before he could say a word.

"Let me guess, you have some paperwork to collect?"

"You don't mind?"

"No, just make sure your back by five, so we can go for dinner"

"Promise"

He pulled her towards him, and pressed a sweet lingering kiss to her lips, ignoring the chorus of 'ewww' coming from the children. Pulling back he pressed another soft kiss to forehead and then the tip of her nose.

"Love you"

"I love you too"

He gave her a broad grin, before turning to the kids and pressing kisses to their heads. Giving her a brief hug, he waved goodbye to an animated Aiden and left.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Pulling up beside the large manor, Kyle turned the engine of the rental car off. He gave the impressive house a quick glance before pulling a scrap piece of paper off the seat beside him. Swiftly, his bright blue eyes scanned over the writing and pleased that he had found the desired location, let out a sigh. He pushed the piece of paper roughly into his pocket and with only a brief hesitation, climbed out the car.

Not giving himself the chance to stall, he went straight up the steps and before he knew it, he was knocking firmly on the door accompanied with a short ring of the bell. Within a matter of minutes, he heard the patter of light footsteps and the door was swung open.

The young girl that stood in the doorway, could have been no older than Keira. Her long chocolate hair was hung loosely in pigtails, either side of her innocent face. Her eyes, were a deep brown and, strangely Kyle felt as though he had seen them before.

"Hi, I'm Prue"

Chuckling lightly, Kyle kneeled down in front of the child, so they were at the same level.

"Hey, sweetheart, is your mommy home?"

"Yup"

Laughing lightly, Kyle watched as she ran off down the hall, calling out to her mother as she did so. A moment later, a middle aged woman came back down the corridor, the little girl resting on her hip. There was no doubt that she was the child's mother, the resemblance was uncanny. Her long chocolate hair cascaded down her back, framing her pretty features. Although her eyes were curious to the stranger's presence at her door, her smile was friendly.

"Mrs. Halliwell?"

The woman nodded slightly in response. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

"I'm Kyle Brody………Paige's husband"


	5. A visitor

**Hey everyone! Just one thing before we start; Yay! I got reviews! (cough) Okay all done, now let's get on with the story……….**

Piper leant against the doorframe, the deep brown of her eyes focused intensely on the stranger now stood in her living room. To say that she was surprised by his claim was an understatement. She had felt her jaw fall open slightly, and her secure grip on her youngest had loosened. To Prue's amusement, Piper's expression had resembled that of a fish. When she had finally regained her composure, she had kept her eyes trained on those of the man before her, and at the same time placed her daughter on the floor. Without much encouragement, Prue raced up the stairs, in search of her toys.

That had been ten minutes ago and after a vague phone call with Phoebe demanding her to come over, Piper had returned to the living room and their visitor. She had opened her mouth on several occasions, though every question or thought she deemed appropriate to say aloud, had yet to pass her lips. Settling on the one question, she was most desperate to be answered, she finally spoke.

"How is she?"

When he turned to her he seemed – at first – surprised, his reverie having been broken abruptly. In his hand he held, one of the many framed photos that adorned the living room, although Piper seemed oblivious to this, determined to receive an answer. Placing the photo carefully on the side table, where it had originally stood, Kyle turned back to the eldest Halliwell sister. Assuming that he hadn't heard her, Piper continued.

"Paige……Is she okay?"

He nodded slightly, and offered her a small smile for reassurance.

"She's fine"

Piper let out a heavy sigh of relief, and she visibly relaxed, reassured that in most aspects, her baby sister was okay.

"How did you -"

Her inquiry was interrupted, by the shrill calling of her name, accompanied with the front door opening.

"Piper!"

Mere seconds later, Phoebe came racing in, her face lined with anxiety. Upon reaching Piper she came to a complete halt, and oblivious to Kyle's presence, went straight into a nervous rant.

"You okay? Where are the kids? Is Leo here? What -"

Piper put a hasty stop to her sister's barrage of questions, by placing a hand over her still moving mouth. Taking her by the shoulder she turned her in the direction of Kyle. Phoebe's eye's widened slightly, but her shoulders relaxed in relief. Removing her hand, Piper gestured towards him, and let the other rub wearily at her face.

"Pheeb's, meet our brother in law"

Spinning on the balls of her feet, Phoebe confronted her sister, confusion evident on her features.

"Brother in -" Comprehension dawned on her, and her voice came out in a breathy whisper. "Paige"

Piper nodded and offered a weak smile that was barely there. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Why were they so quick to believe this stranger? There was nothing to show that he was telling the truth but then again, there was nothing to say he was lying. She may no longer have been a witch, but her years as a Charmed One had instilled in her a deep suspicion. Irritated at herself for not yet questioning his reliability, she turned quickly to face him.

"How do we know your telling the truth?"

Having expected the question, Kyle reached into his pocket and pulled out his leather wallet. Opening it up he held it out and after only a moment's hesitation, Piper took it from him. Phoebe leant over her sister's shoulder, and both Halliwell women's attention was immediately drawn to the two photos that the wallet held.

The first was of Paige, facing the camera, one slim eyebrow raised and a mischievous smirk resting on her full red lips. The resemblance to her sisters was now stronger than ever, as her once red hair was a mass of dark brown, gentle curls. Full of volume and bounce they hung about her face, framing her striking features. Her porcelain skin was as flawless as it had always been. She hated that photo, her husband, however had disagreed and had refused to remove it. Piper's thumb came up and she ran it gently over the glossy surface of the small photo, a sad smile playing on her lips.

Phoebe's eyes rested on her baby sister's photo for a long while before slowly moving to examine the one next to it. It was of four young children, and the male that now stood in the manor's living room. It seemed as though they had decided to jump him, as all five people were a tangle of arms and legs. Their faces glowed with laughter and it was pretty obvious to Phoebe that they were of Halliwell blood. Her eyes roaming over the smiling faces of the niece's and nephews she had never known existed; she felt a tug at her heart. When her sister had left, she had not only lost one of her best friend's but she had lost them as well. She had never had the chance to be a part of their lives; never been able to spoil them with sweets and toys, to go to their school plays or to giggle at their innocent ways.

"How old are they?"

The words had left her mouth, before she had even realized she was speaking. Kyle's smile widened and he spoke softly.

"The twins; Warren and Sinead are six, Keira's four and Aiden's two"

She let a long soft sigh escape her, before speaking again.

"Our Paigey's a mommy"

Her voice was soft, with tender emotion, mixed with an element of wonder. Piper didn't respond, and instead kept her eyes trained on the photos before her. Her expression was unreadable, the weak smile that had graced her lips just moments before, having disappeared. Had Leo been present, he too would have experienced great difficulty in deciphering the succession of emotions playing in her eyes, something that had not yet happened in all their years together. However, Kyle's smile brightened considerably, pleased with their reaction so far.

"Yeah she is, and a very good one"

His deep voice was nothing short of adoration and love, causing Phoebe to look up at him, her own smile widening. Pulling away from her sister, she gestured for him to take a seat, before doing so herself.

"How is she?"

Encouraged by the concern evident in her voice, Kyle did not resent the question being asked of him again.

"She's fine"

She sighed in relief and happy that the question that had gnawed at her constantly for the past eight years had been answered, she spoke again.

"How long have you two been married?"

"Six and a half years next month"

She nodded, chuckling lightly to herself at the suddenness and the strangeness of the situation.

"Well, I don't know what to say except for: Welcome to the family!"

Genuinely amused, Kyle joined in with Phoebe's laughter. Once it had died down Phoebe glanced towards her elder sister, who was now perched on the arm of the sofa. Her eyes however had yet to move from the wallet and the two photos within. Frowning slightly, Phoebe turned back towards their new found 'brother in law', trying to make up for her sisters apparent speechlessness.

"Where did you two meet?"

He smiled fondly at the memory before speaking.

"L.A. She came into the police station complaining about her parking ticket"

"So you're a police officer?"

"Inspector actually, but she was making such a scene, that I was asked to try and reason with her"

Phoebe smiled broadly, pleased and also somewhat downhearted that her baby sister had only regained her feisty and spirited nature after she had left.

"So, you still live in L.A?"

"Yeah, we're only actually in San Francisco for a meeting I'm supposed to attend" He smiled sheepishly, and rubbed nervously at the back of his neck. "A meeting that doesn't actually exist"

Phoebe however seemed oblivious to the last part of his statement, her eyes widening. When she spoke her voice was overwrought with hope and anticipation for his answer.

"Paige is here……? In San Francisco?"

He nodded seriously, never removing his eyes from those of the middle Halliwell sister. Neither one of them noticed Piper raise her head, only now showing an interest in the ongoing conversation.

"Yeah, both her and the kids"

Unable to form sentences, Phoebes face – much like Piper's had done when he had arrived – resembled that of a fish.

"Does…I…She-"

"She doesn't know you're here, does she?"

Both heads spun in the direction of the eldest Halliwell's voice. Her gaze was intense, and refused to waver from its position locked with the sparkling blue orbs of her new 'brother in law'. When he spoke, his voice was laced with regret.

"No………she thinks I'm collecting paperwork"

She never said or did anything in response and instead, sat there, her gaze still scrutinizing him intensely. After a few seconds of thick awkward tension, she rose from her place on the arm of the chair and instead situated herself in front of the window, her eyes focused on something that wasn't there.

"I think its best you leave now, Mr. Brody"

"Piper!"

She didn't respond to her younger sisters scolding, and didn't even bother to turn and watch as Kyle rose from his seat. Instead of doing as he was asked, he retrieved the framed photo that he had been looking at earlier, from the side table. Approaching her side, he held the large photo out towards her. Gazing down, at the offered item, Kyle could have sworn that he saw tears well up in the woman's eyes. But once he blinked, they had gone, perhaps a figment of his imagination. Slowly Piper's slim fingers wrapped around the silver frame, the pads of her thumbs grazing the smooth glass, as her gaze bore down into the soulful depths of her baby sister's eyes.

- - - - - - - -

Heaving a sigh, Kyle shut the door behind him gently. Not hesitating, he carried on down the steps, his pace quickening into a slight jog. Before he had even reached the rental car, he heard the manor's door open once again.

"Mr. Brody!"

He turned slowly, to face the approaching form of Phoebe. He smiled lightly at her and met her, at the bottom of the steps, leading up to the manor.

"Please, call me Kyle"

She nodded before surveying his face closely. Even after her powers left her, Phoebe still prided herself on being able to read people well and she could find nothing but a genuine want to help, emanating from the man before her. When she spoke her voice was firm and left little room for argument.

"I want to see her"


	6. When you're older

**First off, I have two things to say; THANK YOU! And Yay! I got reviews lol Okay now that I've finished my little dance, I'll carry on with the story, and please leave a much appreciated review……………**

Her dark, luscious eyes followed the car as it drove steadily into the distance, before disappearing around a corner. Running a hand through the soft waves of her hair, she let out a sigh that was the perfect combination of anxiety and concern. However both emotions were a stark contrast with the excitement and happiness that seemed to dance within the confines of her cholcate orbs. Finally allowing the full effect of the situation to hit her, Phoebe let out a loud laugh, gaining her several glances from people passing by.

Still chuckling lightly to herself, she spun on her heel and raced up the steps to the manor, her mounting excitement at the impending situation, dampening slightly as she remembered her older sister's reaction to the days event.

Pushing the door closed behind her, she headed straight for the kitchen, from where the vague sounds of Piper bustling about was emanating. Stopping on the threshold, she leant against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest. Her eyes followed her older sisters every movement, scrutinizing her facial expressions. Piper was busily preparing the cookies, her youngest son had requested earlier. Although she pretended to be so, she was in no way ignorant to her younger sister's presence.

Having been unable to decipher the emotions Piper had concealed earlier, Phoebe was now more determined than ever to understand her sister's reaction or lack of. Her movements were carried out in a hasty manner, as though stirring the sugary mixture would some how relieve her of her stress.

Her movement came to a sudden halt; she did not however look up from the bowl, instead choosing to let out a long sigh. She chuckled lightly, her breaths short and wavering. Turning her gaze up to the ceiling, she let out another sigh. When she spoke, her voice broke lightly, heavy with unbridled emotion.

"She's been gone eight years Phoebe, and not once did she try to contact us"

Casting her head back down again, she took a deep breath.

"One marriage, eight years and four kids later and she didn't even write"

Phoebe could easily see the unshed tears brimming in her sister's eyes, clouding the brightness that they usually emanated. Her voice laced with sympathy, she stepped forward into the kitchen.

"Better late than never"

To Phoebe's confusion Piper let out another chuckle, and raised her head slowly, finally meeting her sister's steady gaze.

"There's a reason that it was Kyle that came today and not Paige"

"There could have been a number of different-"

"Or just the one"

"I don't-"

When she interrupted her the second time, her voice was laced with regret, as though it pained her that the suggestion she was about to give could be true.

"Have you ever thought that maybe Paige doesn't want to see us? Doesn't want to be a part of our lives again?"

"We're her sisters Piper, why wouldn't she?"

"Because Phoebe, we _made _her leave. We _drove _her to it"

Phoebe's gaze softened slightly, and she let her dark eyes wonder over her older sister's face, scrutinizing her weary expression and clouded eyes. After a few seconds, she met Piper's eyes once again and stated simply.

"You're scared"

Piper's defensive retort didn't come and instead she nodded weakly. Her posture was no longer tense, and it seemed as though she was somewhat glad that her sister had diagnosed the reason behind her reluctance to the situation as a whole.

"I can't lose her again Phoebe………if she does come back, what's to say that she won't just leave again? And it won't be just us that loses her this time, it'll be the kids as well"

Stopping, Piper took in a deep breath and let it out again in the form of a long and tired sigh.

"Losing her the first time was hard enough Phoebe, I dread to think what it will be like the second"

"Piper……"

Stepping forward, she closed the distance between them and took her sisters hands into her own, giving them a gentle squeeze in reassurance.

"There won't be a second time"

"But how can-"

"Because I won't let there be"

Their gazes stayed locked and after a few moment's Piper nodded weakly, offering her sister a small smile as she did so. Phoebe beamed in response and pulled her sister into her in a hug. Their warm embrace was cut short by the voice of the eldest Halliwell child. They both turned in union to find Wyatt stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching them closely.

"Hey buddy, what's up?"

Piper sat herself down in one of the chairs and motioned for him to come into the kitchen. Without hesitation the young boy approached his mother. At eight years old Wyatt now considered himself a big boy; one that was too old to sit in his mothers lap. So instead he stood just in between her legs, his back leaning against her chest. Piper brushed his hair back, enjoying the comfort the small gesture seemed to offer her. A comfortable silence descended on the three of them, and was only broken moments later by Wyatt.

"Mom…"

"Yes sweetie?"

"When can I see Aunt Paige?"

Phoebe choked on the water she had just swallowed and proceeded to thump herself on the chest a few times. Piper turned her eldest son by his shoulders to face her, bewildered by her son's ability to observe the things going on around him.

"Wyatt sweetie, how did-"

"I heard you and Aunt Phoebe speaking"

Piper looked over the top of his head, sharing a glance with her younger sister. Phoebe was leant back against the counter watching her eldest nephew, with a mixture of wonder and apprehension. Stepping forward she pulled a chair up next to Piper and Wyatt. Automatically, the boy's eyes went from his mothers to his aunts, obviously waiting for an answer to his question. Phoebe was the one that gave it to him.

"We're not sure yet, honey" Sharing another quick glance with her sister, she continued, Wyatt giving her his utmost attention.

"You see, your aunt Paige is a little confused at the moment, so we need to help her feel better first"

Regarding his aunt with his most serious expression, he asked the most obvious question that was still the hardest to answer.

"Why is she confused?"

This time, it was Piper that spoke, her voice soft and calm.

"Because angel, something happened and Aunt Paige didn't know what to do. That's why she left for such a long time"

"What happened?"

Piper's eyes locked with those of her younger sister, hesitant about what to say to the young boy. After a few lengthy minutes, Piper pulled her gaze away from Phoebe's and looked back down at Wyatt who was patiently waiting for a response. She gave him a soft smile, and brushed back the tendrils of his hair that hung into his eyes. She opened her mouth, and just as it does every person's childhood, the saying that passed her lips, would no doubt be said again many times in the future.

"I'll tell you when your older"


	7. One step at a time

**Oops! Sorry for the delay, but exams tend to be very time consuming! Anyway, please enjoy and don't forget to review! If you do I'll love you forever (metaphorically not literally).**

"You're late"

Kyle cringed at her tone of voice, and quickly pushed the door shut, turning on his heels to face his wife. He gave her an apologetic smile and shrugged lightly.

"Sorry?"

She rolled her eyes heavenward, arms crossed over her chest, one foot tapping the floor in a swift rhythmic motion. Paige was an impatient person at the best of times, and having to entertain four bored children all afternoon had been very trying. They had asked on several occasions to be taken to the park, but she had given them the feeble excuses that only children believed. Her worries about bumping into someone that would recognize her or even worse her sisters, was making her slightly paranoid. Although she was well aware that there was no way she could keep the kids – or herself – cooped up in the hotel, all week.

She set her delicate features into a frown, trying her best to resist the charming smile, and large innocent eyes, that her husband was subjecting her to. After a few moments, she could stand it no longer, and let a small smile pass across her lips. Kyle's grin grew wider and he stepped forward, placing his hands on her hips, and pulling her towards him slightly.

"Anyway, I'm only half hour late. Since when have you been so neurotic?"

She gave him a cheeky smile, and nodded her head in the direction of the main living area, where the kids could be heard playing.

"I'd beware, it runs in the family"

He chuckled deeply, and leant forward, intending to capture her lips with his own. Just as his lips had reached hers, the moment was broken by the shrill screams of a sulky Aiden.

"Mommy, Keira taked away my fiwe twuck"

The two year old stood in the doorway, his small hands hanging at his sides, and sparkling blue eyes threatening tears. Paige scooped her youngest into her arms, and placed him on her hip, sighing as she carried him into the room in search of his mischievous older sister and his beloved fire truck, Kyle trailing behind her.

Warren was lying comfortably on a large rug that adorned the floor, concentrating solely on what he was drawing in the pad of paper that he refused to go anywhere without. Sinead sat on the edge of the bed, her legs swinging, absorbed in the cartoons that were playing on the TV. Keira stood just beside her older brother, giving her best innocent expression, hands clasped behind her back, trying – unsuccessfully – to hide the large red truck she held.

"Keira, give your bother back his toy"

Giving her mother her most winning smile, she offered the toy to Aiden, who snatched it from her hands, and clutched it protectively. Kyle looked down at his daughter, trying hard to suppress the smile, which was demanding to make an appearance.

"What do you say to Aiden?"

The four year old shrugged, and offered her hands up in a gesture that was identical to her mothers.

"Sorry"

Paige nodded and Keira wasted no time, in jumping onto the bed next to her sister, eager to reassert her innocent nature. Paige settled Aiden on the rug, next to Warren, happy that the young child was now content and they had avoided a potential temper tantrum. Turning back to her husband, she raised an eye at his broad grin.

"What?"

He turned his adoring gaze to Keira, simultaneously wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"She's so much like you"

Following his gaze, Paige let out a sigh.

"I hope not, otherwise we're in for some real trouble"

Pulling his wrist up, she glanced at the ornate silver watch that rested there.

"C'mon, if we leave now, we'll be able to fit in dinner and desert, before the kid's bedtime"

Kyle's eyes widened at his wife's suggestion. If he didn't convince her that it was best for them to stay in the room, then his plan had a high potential of not working out the way he wanted it to.

"Actually, I think I'd rather eat up here"

Paige chuckled at his earnest insistence.

"Why, you expecting visitors?"

"No. Not expecting anyone, just think it will be more comfortable"

Paige just shrugged in response, and headed into the bathroom, gesturing at the phone on the bedside table as she did so.

Once she had shut the door, Kyle let out a long relieved sigh and uncrossed his fingers.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Phoebe…"

Coop's call echoed throughout the manor, and Phoebe could tell from his tone of voice, that he was both worried and puzzled by her abrupt departure. Melinda raced in ahead of her father and younger siblings, coming to a halt in front of her mother. Looking up at her mother with a wide grin, the six years olds announcement was tinged with excitement and pride.

"Mommy, I helped Daddy get the babies ready"

"I am not a baby!"

Both mother and daughter turned to the doorway to see Emily enter, her small arms crossed over her tiny chest, lips pouting and looking very displeased with her eldest sister.

"You are too, cus babies cry a lot and they can't tie their own shoes!"

Melinda pointed towards her younger sister's untied shoe laces, a smug smile plastered across her features, obviously proud of her logic. Emily's hazel eyes filled with tears, her four year old self offended by her elder sister's statement. Phoebe noticed the watery eyes, clenched fist and the small feet that were ready to stomp, all three being the main symptoms of an upcoming tantrum.

"Melinda, don't be mean to your sister" Reaching down she scooped her youngest daughter into her arms, pressing a kiss to her hair. "She's not a baby; she's just not as big as you are"

In a manner, reminiscent to that of her Aunt Prue, Melinda gave a nonchalant shrug and skipped from the room, passing her father on the way out. Coop cast a glance round the room, looking for the reason for his wife's abrupt departure, simultaneously adjusting a sleeping Noah in his arms.

"Phoebe……everything okay?"

His wife nodded vaguely in reply, still preoccupied with her daughter. Coop approached a chair cautiously, his hazel eyes still glancing furtively around the kitchen.

"The kids?"

"They're fine"

"Leo?"

"Working"

"Piper?"

Phoebe failed to answer this time, and instead set their now happy four year old on the floor and ushered her towards the stairs and her cousins.

"Phoebe……"

"She's fine Coop"

"Then what -"

"Paige……"

The cupid's eyes widened his bewilderment and surprise, leaving him at a loss for words. He let his eyes roam over the delicate features of his wife's face, trying to gauge her reaction. From the soft but ecstatic smile that was tugging at her lips and the intermingled happiness and surprise that danced in her eyes, he could tell she was happy albeit a bit shocked.

"She's back Coop…"

He let out a soft disbelieving chuckle, before standing, and pulling his wife in towards him, settling Noah in between them. He pressed a kiss to her forehead, and he could feel her smile against his shoulder. They stood contently, the only sounds being Noah's soft sleepy gurgles and Phoebe's happy mumbles.

- - - - - - - - -

"Leo!"

Piper paced back and forth, glancing occasionally at the door, calling out to her husband in a hushed whisper, loud enough for him to hear, yet still quiet enough so as not to attract the children's attention.

She had withdrawn to her bedroom, just a moment before Coop had arrived, intent on filling Leo in on the day's events. She had heard, Melinda skip up the stairs and enter Prue's room. Emily followed soon after, and it wasn't long before the shrieks of laughter floated throughout the manor.

Although, the children were aware that their father had an important job, they were oblivious to the magical aspect. The Elders had played a fundamental role in this, assigning Leo less charges, and ones that were less likely to be as demanding as the ones in the past. As much as Piper was unwilling to admit it, she was grateful to them for this, happy that her children, believed that there father was simply a counselor who sometimes worked odd hours.

Piper rarely ever disturbed her husband while away with a charge, but this time she was disregarding all the warnings she had given her husband about magic and orbing in the house.

After a few lengthy moments, a field of blue and white orbs descended from the ceiling, revealing the angelic form of Leo Wyatt.

"Piper? What's the matter?"

His lips were pulled into a deep frown, and his usually bright eyes were clouded with concern. Piper let out a long sigh at the sight of him, and glanced quickly at the bedroom door, making sure it was shut firmly.

"She's back Leo"

"Who?"

"Paige"

"Oh"

Seemingly at a loss for words, Leo dropped down onto the edge of the large double bed, pulling his wife down beside him. He pushed his own surprise away, focusing solely on his wife.

Her face was calm, and a tiny smile was tugging at her lips. Knowing Piper better than himself, he knew she must of had time to process this information, and the calm yet surprised contentment she displayed now, had not been her first reaction. He took her hands in his, rubbing gentle circles on the soft skin.

"And you're okay with this……?"

"Yes…no…well I wasn't before……"

Leo didn't push her, instead allowing her to take her time, and express her feelings at her own pace. She took in a long breath before speaking again.

"I'm happy she's back Leo, I really am"

He gave her a broad smile, and she let out a breathy laugh.

"I'm just a bit surprised"

"And you have every right to be"

Reaching a strong hand up, he tucked a stray strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"This is your chance Piper; you can have your baby sister back"

Leaning forward she rested her head against his shoulder, causing one of his arms to wrap automatically around her. The other rested on her arm, running a hand up and down in a soothing motion.

"I'm scared Leo"

Pressing his cheek into her soft hair, he tightened his hold on her.

"I know"

Pressing a kiss, to the soft strands of her dark hair, he breathed in her intoxicating aroma before speaking.

"Let's just take it one step at a time for now"

- - - - - - - - -

She had imagined it a million times before. Different scenarios playing over and over in her mind's eye. They had always been scenes worthy of a movie; the grand clichéd reunion full of tears and hugs. Never had she imagined it like this.

Hearing the furtive knocking at the hotel door, Paige wiped at the spaghetti sauce that resided on her eldest daughters chin. Looking over at her husband, she found that he was pretending to help Aiden cut up his sausages. Realising that he wouldn't be getting up to answer it, she let out a sigh and stood up.

Having succeeded in pretending to be unaware of the knocking, he raised his eyes and watched closely as his wife approached the door, fully aware of who was stood behind it.

Glancing quickly in the mirror that hung beside the door, Paige flung the door open unceremoniously. At the sight before her, she ceased to think. Never before had Paige's mind been blank.

As a child it had been full of vivid fairytales. Monsters and princess's all a figment of her creative imagination. As a teenager it had been brimming with thoughts of boys, alcohol and friends. As a charmed one it had been demons and sisters. The unimaginable creatures that hell created, no longer being the conception of her child self. Being a wife and mother filled her with minute niggling details, which were unnecessary yet so important to her. Like whether the kids would need their coats for school that day.

But now her mind was blank. Empty. Vacant.

Until one of them spoke and that simple greeting would fill her mind, bouncing about until she could hear nothing else.

"Hey, Missy Paige"


	8. That was Magic

**I LOVE cookies and I LOVE people who review, therefore I am giving all reviewers a cookie! It might take me a while though so be patient.**

**Anyway, it's finally here. The sisters are reunited or are they? You'll have to read!**

**Much Love……**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

The silence was thick and heavy; permeating them, until they were unsure whether sound even existed any more. As clichéd as she knew it was, Phoebe felt as though she was dreaming; a fantasy that had haunted her for the past eight years.

She longed to reach out, to pull her baby sister into a warm embrace that she ached to give her. Yet it felt as though her courage had left her, deserted her at time when she needed it most. She had faced the most repulsive beings that hell had to offer – literally – and yet her confidence had abandoned her, only to be replaced with anxiety.

In a show of rationality that had seemingly deserted her two sisters, Piper stood there, her deep chocolate orbs scrutinizing the form of her baby sister. She seemed so familiar and yet so different. She knew that if she were to pull Paige into a hug that she would still feel the same, still feel like the strong, vivid woman she always had been. But would she react in the same way? Would she let out a long breathy sigh and bury her head into Pipers neck just as she used to do, when they had embraced before.

And it was at that moment, that both Piper and Phoebe began to wonder in perfect sisterly unison, whether this was still _their_ Paige.

They had no way of knowing whether, she was still infuriatingly stubborn and opinionated. Whether she still talked in her sleep: the quite indiscernible mumblings, that Piper found highly amusing and yet utterly adorable. Was she still full of the wit and sarcasm that seemed to reside within anyone with Halliwell genes? Was she still the vivacious and feisty woman that never failed to charm a person?

There was only one way to find out.

- - - - - - - - -

The eyes are the window to a person's soul. That's how the saying goes. In Paige's case, the window was smudged; the chaos of her life having left marks on the glass, thus making the emotions that swam within the soulful chestnut orbs indiscernible. A mixture of emotions, they were prominent yet fleeting, unrecognizable yet familiar.

A distant memory came drifting back to her and she felt as though she were nine years younger. It felt as though she were meeting them all over again, the connection to a past and childhood she had never experienced. The link to a mother she had never longed for yet had always imagined. But they weren't just links and connections; they were so much more than that.

They were her sisters. Or at least they had been.

The range of emotions whirling within her, heightened, and the various feelings that had assaulted her when they had first met came flooding back: her own reluctance to accept them as family and them her. The hurt and rejection that stung her when it was Phoebe that Piper needed or vice versa.

But it wasn't just the drawbacks of their time together that taunted her. There was the good as well; sure they weren't very frequent in the beginning, but they still happened. The warmth that would flood through her every time Piper dropped an affectionate kiss to her hair. The pride that would rush through her whenever Phoebe offered her praise.

Insecure and emotional; were definitely the curtains to the window of her soul.

- - - - - - - - -

"Paige……"

Phoebe's voice was soft with awe and wonder, and she seemed somewhat apprehensive about breaking the engulfing silence. Apparently having woken from her daze, Paige's eyes widened, as though she as only now just realizing they're presence. Sudden panic taking over, Paige did something she hadn't done in years. She didn't even think about the repercussions of her actions, her need and want to get out of there, overpowering her rationality.

She orbed.

In a gesture that was rapidly becoming a habit, Piper's mouth dropped open slightly. Stunned, both sisters watched as their baby sister disappeared in a field of blue and white orbs.

Kyle, who had been stood a few feet behind his wife, jumped back, his arms flinging out in a protective gesture, pushing his eldest son behind him. Aiden and the girls however were completely oblivious to the disappearing act their mother had just pulled.

His deep, luscious eyes wide with excitement, Warren turned his head in every direction, searching for his mother, his father's protective hand on one shoulder.

Eyes wide, and hands moving in frantic gestures, Phoebe glanced several times at her older sister, and the spot where Paige had stood only seconds before.

"She orbed! She orbed! Piper how did she orb?"

"What am I an information desk!"

Piper raised a hand to her head, sighing in frustration, Phoebe, continuing with her alarmed ramblings.

"She orbed! She's not supposed to be able to do that! Piper!"

"Phoe-"

"No magic he said!" Phoebe gestured wildly to where her baby sister had been stood "That was magic!"

Now both alarmed and somewhat angry, Phoebe glanced up towards the ceiling, obviously aiming her remarks to the elders.

"I'm suing! Do you hear me? I want compensation!"

"Phoebe, this isn't some sort of insurance claim" Piper hissed, only too aware of the attention, Phoebe would be attracting.

"Excuse me, but does one of you mind explaining how my wife has disappeared into thin air! Literally!"

Both Halliwell women turned in unison, to face Kyle, having seemingly forgotten his presence. Glancing around her, Piper took notice of the woman peeking her head out of the hotel door, halfway down the corridor, and the other curious glances being thrown in their direction.

"Maybe we should go inside, you know, the whole walls have ears thing!"

Pushing Phoebe through the door, she followed behind, shutting the door behind her once in. Kyle watched them warily, bewilderment prominent on his facial features.

Taking charge of the situation, just as she always did, Piper took a small step forwards, giving Kyle a sympathetic smile.

"Kyle -"

Piper's explanation - that she was in no way ready or able to give - was cut off, and she was somewhat grateful for the interruption of the two young girls that came running up to Kyle.

"Daddy, tell Keira to stop poking me!"

"You started it!"

"I did not!"

"Did too!"

Momentarily forgetting the situation, Kyle's parenting skills kicked in, upon seeing his youngest daughter raise a hand, her obvious intention being to hit her older sister. Scooping Keira into his arms, he stood back up again, giving her a stern glance.

"What did I tell you about hitting?"

"Not ta do it"

"Then don't" he said firmly.

Piper watched intently, suppressing the smile that was forcing its way onto her lips. She had seen a photo of her nieces and nephew, but to see them in person, was another captivating thing altogether. She let her eyes roam over each of them, taking in the features of their faces.

There was no doubt that each child was of Halliwell blood. From the stubborn bickering of the two girls to the enthusiasm that each child seemed to emanate, they were definitely Paige's children.

But it was Warren that enthralled her the most. She let her eyes rest on his face, admiring the way his mop of dark wild curls swept into the deep luscious brown of his eyes.

Turning his head away from the sight of his two sisters, the six year old looked up and met her eyes. His handsome little face broke into a dimpled grin, until he was positively beaming at her. It was instantaneous. As soon as their eyes met, there was a connction, and Piper could tell that she would always have a soft spot for her eldest nephew. Exuding a charming mixture of confidence and innocence, he took a step forward, until he was stood right in front of her.

Having ushered the girls back into the living room, Kyle turned back round, just in time to see his eldest stop in front of the eldest sister. He took a step forward, a little wary, but for some strange reason he felt safe in the knowledge that the two women would do nothing to hurt his son.

Grinning back at him, Piper knelt down, so she was at eye level with the young boy. Warren brushed his untamed curls out of his eyes before speaking.

"Hello, I'm Warren"

Piper couldn't help but chuckle at the young child.

"Hi"

Cocking his head to the side in an adorable gesture, that was all Paige, he asked curiously.

"Who are you?"

Her smiling softening, she reached a hand out and swept away the curls that had fallen into his face again, with a gentle hand.

"I'm your Aunt Piper"


	9. Subtlety

**I cannot even begin to apologize for how long it's taken to update this story. But I'll try anyway: I'm so so so so so sorry!**

**But I have fairly adequate reasons, so please bear with me!**

**My parents threw a tantrum very reminiscent to that of my one year old cousin, about the internet (I can't remember their exact reasons, because I kind of zoned out after they said they were canceling it) **

**However, me being Daddy's little princess came in handy and after a three weeks or so of me pouting and batting my eyes, he finally gave in, and got it back…….just in time for us to go away on holiday. Yep, its official my dad has the worst timing. So after two blissful weeks in Greece, I returned to rainy old England. **

**This then meant I had to return to college, and as I'm sure you're aware, the first few weeks or so of school is just draining.**

**So once again I am **_**really**_** sorry for the delay.**

**I sincerely hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Please don't forget to leave a review. **

**All my love……..**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **

"So Paige has had her powers all these years?"

"I believe so; yes"

Leo cast an anxious glance over at Kyle, slightly uncomfortable with discussing the ins and outs of the magical world with a relative stranger. Phoebe nodded in response to her brother in law, before looking over at her elder sister, in hopes that she would contribute to the conversation. So far, only Leo and she had been speaking aloud, Kyle listening intently (though bewildered) and Piper apparently immersed in her own thoughts, and only barely listening.

Having failed to give Kyle an explanation that they didn't have, they had managed to persuade him to return to the manor with them, assuring him, that Leo was the most likely person to give them a reasonable explanation. After a quick introduction to Leo, Coop and the rest of the children, they managed to settle the twins, Keira and Aiden in the living room with their new found cousins. Although slightly wary around them, Kyle felt safe in the knowledge that this was his wife's family, and his children were in no harm.

"But how?"

Leo let out a long sigh and leant back against the counter, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

"I can only guess at that"

Phoebe motioned for him to carry on speaking, apparently reassured that his guess would be relatively correct.

"Well, my best guess is that when the Angel of Destiny offered to relieve you of your powers, he was talking specifically about your Charmed magic. Therefore Paige's white lighter abilities were unaffected"

Before Phoebe could respond, Kyle broke his silence, his voice thick with emotions; the main one being bewilderment.

"What's a white lighter?"

Phoebe struggled to explain in terms in which Kyle could actually understand, before turning to Leo with a pleading expression.

"We're sort of like guardian angels; we help guide witches and future white lighters"

Kyle nodded his dark head, pretending that he understood when in fact he could barely comprehend the insanity of what they were saying. He turned to Phoebe, his tone not accusing but confused.

"I thought you said Paige was a witch?"

"She is" Phoebe frowned at her choice of words, before amending herself so as not to bewilder her new found brother in law, further. "I mean; she _was_"

Anticipating the young mans next question, Leo jumped in to answer, eager to finish the conversation, and discuss the whereabouts of his youngest sister in law.

"Paige was both a witch _and_ white lighter, inheriting powers from both her parents, rather than just her mother, like Piper and Phoebe did"

Kyle stared at him blankly, steely blue eyes wide and his mouth agape. Gathering himself, he leaned forward, his words coming out in a shrill tone, which betrayed his usually rich voice.

"Are you telling me, that not only is my wife a witch, but she's also an angel?"

"Well yes but – what are you doing?"

Phoebe raised an eyebrow at the man before her, who had suddenly taken to pinching his arm repeatedly.

"Trying to wake myself up"

"I've got it!"

Phoebe and both men turned to Piper, surprised by her sudden outburst, to find her scrambling out her chair.

"Piper what -"

"Paige, I know where she is"

Apparently oblivious to the other three people, the eldest Halliwell sister rushed from the room, grabbing her car keys as she went. Reaching the front door she spun on her heel. Kyle was already halfway down the corridor, his obvious intention being to go with her. Phoebe was just behind him, but Leo had been distracted by his daughter's appearance. Piper waited until he had scooped the child into his arms, and taken her out earshot before speaking.

"You stay here"

Before Phoebe could protest, Piper sent her an intimidating look and turned to Kyle, this time pointing her finger, to further reinforce her words.

"And you; don't go _anywhere_"

Then, with a turn of the heel and a slam of the door, she was gone, leaving Kyle to mutter random curses under his breath. Rubbing wearily at his forehead, he returned to the kitchen and seated himself at the table.

"Uggh! My head is killing me"

A few seconds later he heard the tap run and a soft voice speak out.

"Here"

He raised his head from the table, eyeing the glass of water and two tablets in front of him. He gave Phoebe a weak smile, before picking them up.

"Thanks, but I have a feeling that in this family, I'm gonna need something a lot stronger"

- - - - - - - - -

The nauseating churning of her stomach had finally subsided, but her head was still spinning, the dull aching on the fringes of becoming a full blown headache. The past eight years had made the art of orbing a foreign concept to her, resulting in the dizzy state she was currently experiencing.

Her orbing had not only taken her family by surprise but herself as well. Having literally run away from her past and the people within it, Paige had never taken the time to consider the white lighter aspect of her magic, and whether or not it had been affected by the change in their 'Charmed' destiny. Unwilling to think about that, she allowed her mind to be taken over by a gnawing notion of guilt.

She couldn't even begin to imagine the confusion her children were feeling, at the disappearance of their mother, and yet she couldn't bring herself to return. To try and answer their childish questions would be a challenge unto itself.

Kyle.

How would she even begin to explain the concept of magic to him? Sure, he was vaguely aware of what she had once been but never had he experienced it firsthand. Never before had he seen his wife disappear before his very eyes.

And then there was them. The reason she had reverted to her instinctive way of orbing away from trouble whether it physical or emotional.

Her family, her sisters.

Such an unfamiliar word to her now. She had spent the last eight years pretending that they didn't exist and to some extent it worked. Just as many mothers do, she focused solely on her children, on the family she herself had created.

But it had never truly, completely worked. They had been such a significant part of her life; they had somehow managed to ingrain a part of themselves within her. They were the link to the mother she'd never known and the childhood she'd never had, with the sisters she'd always longed for.

And so, one a year for the past eight, she had found herself writing. She had never intended them to become letters but they always did. Phrases that expressed distant feelings and emotions; along with words that told of the mundane details of her life that she longed to tell them. She had once been determined to send them, but had always stopped herself at the last moment, making up feeble excuses. And so they remained tucked away in a box in the corner of their dusty attic, along with the few precious keepsakes she had brought with her.

No matter how hard she tried, she could still see them, hear them. Most prominently within her own children, which was perhaps the most bittersweet of all.

The dark, luscious haze of chocolate that resided within Warren's soulful eyes, a perfect match to those of Piper. The matching gingerbread complexions and cheeky grins of Aiden and Phoebe. Sinead's feisty nature and fiery temper; a constant reflection of her eldest living aunt. Keira's energy and never ending ramblings that Kyle claimed was all Paige, but reminded her incessantly of Phoebe.

They were there always; a constant reminder of the people she had left behind but had never managed to forget. And how could she? Because in spite of everything they were still part of who she was.

They were her sisters.

- - - - - - - - -

It had taken her a few moments to comprehend the thought that she had actually orbed and another few to gather where she had actually ended up. She wasn't all too surprised by the answer.

Running a hand up her bare arms, in a vain attempt to warm herself against the chill that had crept into the evening air, Paige stepped forward, her stylish black boots brushing through the wet grass.

Letting out a long nostalgic sigh, she came to stop before the large expanse of black marble. She crouched down in the grass, and hesitated for only a moment, before reaching out to press her fingers against the gravestone.

Paige pressed her hand flat against the marble, ignoring the cold that creeped its way up her arm. Without realizing it, she allowed her slim fingers to run errant patterns along the grave's shimmering surface before reaching the gold embossed calligraphy that adorned the middle of the marble.

_Sinead Grace Matthews_

_James Michael Matthews _

_Left this world on November 14__th__ 1994_

_Gone from the world they brightened_

She'd hated this place to begin with, tried her best to avoid it. She hated knowing that they were so close and yet so far away. Couldn't comprehend the fact that just six feet below her, were the two people who had made who she was, molded her into the spirited, lively young woman that Paige Matthews was. They may not have shared the same DNA, but she was their daughter in every other way imaginable. It was them that read her fairytales, them that soothed her back to sleep after ushering away the nightmares, them that pushed her, loved her and shouted at her.

And that's what made her theirs unconditionally. It didn't matter whether she was magical, who she married, what she did with her life, who lived and who died. Because all that could change within the blink of an eye; something she knew from personal experience. But Paige being their daughter never would. She was their little girl, their little princess. And always would be.

She wasn't aware of how long she knelt there, her slim porcelain fingers running along the surface of cold stone but after a while she became conscious of a presence behind her. She wasn't sure how, but the anxiety that took her over gave her a good clue as to the identity of her visitor. It amazed her somewhat that after all these years she was still as finely tuned to their presence as she always had been.

Standing up slowly she took in a deep breath, gathering all the control and courage she had. After a few deep breaths she felt a nervous calm spread through, and closing her eyes momentarily she turned on the spot.

"Hello Piper"

The elder woman took her time before speaking, savouring the unfamiliar sight of her baby sister.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Subtlety never was your strong point"


	10. Evidently

**Before I even start writing I need to apologise for the massive delay in updates. I've been dealing with a lot of personal issues lately (family; who'd have them!) and although their not completely solved, I thought that you loyal readers deserved an update.**

**So I am so sorry, that it has taken this long and I do hope that you won't hold it against me, and continue to read.**

**I am hoping that updates will become more regular, but with everything that's happening I can't promise anything.**

**But please don't let that stop you reading!**

**I thank you in advance for your patience and loyalty and if you're feeling especially nice and forgiving, please leave a review on the way out (I'm pushing my luck there aren't I? Lol)**

**So once again I am _really_ sorry for the delay.**

**Much love...**

**--**

"You're married"

Paige's eyes didn't move from their place of fixation, nor did she show any sign of hearing her sister. The silence that Piper had only just gathered the courage to break engulfed them once again and the soft evening breeze could be heard rustling through the trees. Neither woman seemed aware of the gentle drops of August rain that wept from the grey clouds above them, both immersed in something that they couldn't quite define.

The intensely dark chestnut eyes Patricia Halliwell had bestowed upon her second daughter, roamed over the soft contours of the youngest sister's face, feeling slightly awkward at the lack of response. Paige's own eyes were fixated on the gleaming marble headstone before her, re reading words she had long ago memorised.

After a few moments, she decided to speak, her voice soft and just a few notes above a whisper.

"Evidently"

Piper chuckled ever so lightly, whether it was at the situation she found herself in or the fact that even now Paige still managed to be a smart-ass, she couldn't tell.

"And you're a mom"

This time, the blank canvas that was Paige's face, broke, her full glossy lips falling into a soft smile at the mention of her children.

"Yeah...yeah I am"

Pleased at her youngest sister's response and unwilling to push her further than she was ready to go, Piper took a step forward, releasing a sigh when Paige made no attempt to move away. Casting a glance around her, Piper took in the lush green of the grass, and the vividly coloured bouquets that people had adorned their loved ones resting place with.

In all the time Paige had been with them, neither Piper nor Phoebe had come here with her. She had never asked and they had never offered. It was something Piper was starting to regret now. She herself was only too aware of the loneliness and melancholy that these places' emanated and never in all her years had she been on her own while visiting; she'd always had someone there to support her, someone that could share in her sorrow and yet offer comfort, whether it was Leo or Phoebe. Piper could only imagine how hard it was for Paige to come here by herself, absent of the reassurance that she had always had.

Taking her older sister by surprise, Paige looked up, the bright chestnut of her eyes capturing Piper's. When she spoke, her voice was soft and Piper could have sworn she detected an unfamiliar air of nervousness from her sister.

"He's eight now yes?"

Piper couldn't help the beaming smile that pulled at her lips, picturing the angelic face of her eldest child.

"Yeah he is"

Paige's full glossy lips curved into a small smile and she held her sister's gaze for a moment or two longer, before turning her eyes back towards her parent's grave. Breathing steadily, she loosened herself up, arms relaxing against her chest where she had unconsciously crossed them. Something within her had calmed down, the nervousness and worry that had been eating away at her, becoming infrequent and less sharp. And although she would rather not acknowledge it, she knew that she was already beginning to fall back into that comfortable familiarity and presence that her sisters seemed to emanate.

"He misses you"

Her nose scrunched slightly in momentary confusion, before she turned to find Piper's gaze still on her.

"But how? He doesn't even –"

When Piper cut her off, her voice was firm yet soft, Paige taking subconscious note of the opposing characteristics that she had always associated with her eldest sister.

"He knows who you are Paige. They all do"

Of its own accord, a light laugh escaped her, before her sister's words registered with her completely.

"They?"

This time, Piper laughed, nodding in response to the intrigue and delight that was painted quite clearly across the younger woman's face.

"Yeah; two boys and a girl. Wyatt, Christopher and Prudence"

She had always wondered whether Piper and Leo, had succeeded in having the family they always wanted, but to have definitive knowledge, that she did indeed have another nephew and a niece, was enough to make Paige's eyes widen slightly and bite down on one side of her lower lip, trying to suppress the delight that was coursing through her.

"And Phoebe?"

"Two girls and one boy; Melinda, Emily and Noah"

This time the small smile that had been toying at her lips couldn't be suppressed any longer, and thus turned into the delighted grin that Piper hadn't seen in eight years.

- - - - - - - - - -

"Cuse' me"

The small but confident voice was accompanied with a tug of her jeans, and Phoebe turned to find Sinead stood before her and Leo, the bemusement that had seeped into her voice, written quite clearly across the child's delicate features. Kneeling down so she was eye-level with the six year old, Phoebe tucked a strand of dark hair back behind the young girls ear, who seemed unperturbed by the affectionate gesture.

"Yes sweetie"

"When's mommy coming back?"

Phoebe glanced up at Leo, who could only offer a sympathetic shrug in response. She did a quick sweep of the room, noting that Kyle still hadn't returned. 

Apparently comfortable and enough at ease with his wife's estranged family, he had relented to Phoebe's offer of watching the kid's while he got some air, and had retreated in the direction of the back garden about fifteen minutes earlier.

Wyatt and Warren had struck up an immediate friendship and had hardly left each other's side for the past hour, and were currently sat in front of the television along with Chris, playing on the games console that Leo had set up for them. From the loud cheers and delighted laughter, Phoebe guessed that they were winning whatever game was currently amusing them, every now and again interrupted by the whines of whoever was losing.

Emily, Keira and Prue were all crowded around the coffee table, each scribbling away on the coloured paper with the large crayons that Coop had supplied them with. From what Phoebe could decipher, they were competing to see who could draw the best hippopotamus and then arguing about whether or not the animal was rainbow coloured or just luminous yellow.

Melinda leant back against the sofa, surrounded by a number of dolls, where Sinead had been moments before, amusing herself by brushing the doll's hair until her new found friend returned. The two youngest children, Aiden and Noah were in the corner with Coop, both running matching fire trucks along the roads that adorned the play mat that they were sat on.

Turning her attention back to Sinead, Phoebe noted happily that the child did not seemed to be worried by the fact that she was with people she had only known for an hour or so, and seemed to have become quite comfortable with their presence.

"I'm not sure yet, but she won't be too long, I promise"

The sparkling blue eyes before her seemed to contemplate the words that had been said, and Phoebe couldn't help but smile at the tilted head and furrowed brow that was identical to that of the child's mother.

"Will she be back for bedtime?"

"Of course she will"

The child's face broke into a dimpled grin, happy with the response given.

"Good, because mommy always tells the best bedtime stories"

"Really?"

Nodding her dark head fervently, Sinead cast a quick look around before leaning in and speaking in the over dramatised whisper that children managed so perfectly.

"They're much better than daddy's"

Phoebe could hear Leo's chuckle from beside her, and she glanced up at him, grinning before turning back to Sinead.

"And what does she tell you stories about?"

Sitting down on the loveseat behind her, Phoebe patted the space next to her and Sinead scrambled up to sit next to her.

"Bout witches"

The middle Halliwell sister's eyes widened slightly and she cast a quick glance at Leo.

"But not bad witches like the ones with the pointy hats and the flying brooms. Mommy tells us stories bout good witches"

"Does she?"

The child nodded enthusiastically, thrilled to be able to tell the stories to someone who had yet to hear them.

"And they're sisters, like me and Keira, cept there's three of them"

Phoebe smiled gently, both in amusement at her niece and the knowledge she had just shared. Apparently her baby sister had not completely ignored her past, and had acknowledged it, even if it was in the form of enchanting bedtime stories.

"And there's an angel!"

Phoebe couldn't help the laugh that escaped her, and turned to look at Leo who had sat himself on the arm of the loveseat, next to her. He too had been listening to his young niece, and Phoebe could tell from the soft smile, and the delight that danced in his eyes, that he was genuinely touched by Paige's obvious reference to him in her tales.

"Him and the biggest sister get married!"

"And do they live happily ever after?"

Sinead's sparkling blue eyes met her uncle Leo's and she nodded enthusiastically again, in response to his question.

"Mommy says they do! And they all have lots of a' ventures!"

"Well that sounds like a great story sweetie"

"It's the best!"

Phoebe brushed back a strand of the girl's dark hair, in an affectionate gesture, but before she could speak further, was interrupted by Sinead in the abrupt change of topic that only children could manage so skilfully.

"Are you mommy's sister?"

Unsure of what to say, Phoebe hesitated for a moment before deciding that honesty was always the best option, especially where children were concerned.

"Yeah, I'm her big sister sweetheart"

Sinead tilted her head to one side in an adorable gesture, seemingly contemplating something for a moment.

"Does that mean you're my auntie now?"

"Yeah I guess it does"

Nodding happily, the six year old knelt up in her seat.

"Good, cus I never had an auntie before"

The young girl then turned to Leo, Phoebe watching in elated amusement all the while.

"And are you my uncle?"

Glancing only fleetingly at his sister in law, Leo nodded at the young child.

"Yeah I am"

Sinead clapped her hands in excitement, before crawling into her Aunt Phoebe's lap, to take his hand and tug at it insistently.

"Come on then Uncle Leo, let's play dolls"

And within minutes Leo was on the floor with his two nieces, Sinead sat in his lap, telling him quite firmly that he was brushing the doll's hair wrong, while Melinda gave him various clothes she thought his doll would like.

All the while, Phoebe watched, amusement evident in the giggles she emitted and yet an overwhelming contentment at the united scenes before her. Her family was back together.

Nearly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Paige..."

The younger woman looked up, meeting her sister's eyes. Having fallen into silence once again, the two were relieved to find that most of the awkwardness had now disappeared, the gentle drops of rain playing a soothing rhythm as they bounced off the surrounding marble headstones.

"Do you think...maybe we could...?"

Seeing her elder sister stumble over her words in a manner that she had never before witnessed from Piper, Paige spoke out, face yet to show any discernable emotion.

"Go to the manor?"

Piper inhaled sharply and let it out again slowly, glancing away from her sister, before meeting the eyes that hadn't moved from her face.

"Yeah"

Piper couldn't remember ever being so nervous over something as insignificant as a simple 'yes' or 'no'. But she was. It ran through her in jolting waves and she had to stop herself from bouncing on the balls of her feet. She crossed her arms over her chest, and turned to face her sister completely, not removing her eyes from the young woman's lithe form in fear that she would suddenly disappear.

Paige didn't know how to answer. And Paige was a woman that had an answer for everything, whether sarcastic or not. Breaking the eye contact that they had been holding for the past few moments, Paige moved her gaze away and as soon as her eyes fell on the grave in front of them, realisation dawned.

She couldn't deny her children or her sisters this. They deserved a chance to get to know one another, to try and immerse themselves in one another's lives in the way they should have had the chance to do in the first place.

But most of all she didn't think she could deny herself it, even if she wanted to.

"Okay..."


End file.
